If only we could Code Lyoko
by xdninja05
Summary: The Lyoko gang are now all in their college years but something still seems to haunt them from their past...
1. I'm sorry

Ulrich Stern leaned over the balcony railing as he put his cigarette butt into the ash tray. It was mid-autumn and the air was crisp and stung as the wind blew. "Ulrich Stern! I told you not to smoke when I'm around," shouted Yumi Ishiyama. Ulrich jumped in surprise as he accidentally choked on the last drag in his lungs.

"Man Yumi, I know smoking kills but I never knew it would be because choking on the smoke," he said while coughing loudly. He looked up to see his best friend staring coldly at him. '_When she is angry I sometimes think I may actually die from her stare…_' he thought silently to herself as he hid the box of cigarettes deeper into his flannel pocket.

She just glared harder at his attempt to be funny, "You know I don't want you to smoke at all. If it wasn't for that dumb thing three years ago you would have never started smoking." Ulrich instantly stiffened and seemed to space out from Yumi's words. '_Three years ago…,_' he thought as he looked down. '_That was my sophomore year in high school… It seems so much longer than that but I guess it was only three years._' He looked at Yumi whose gaze softened from the pain in his eyes. She knew that he still could not get over three years ago and even now she could see the pain and sadness that overcame him so long ago.

"I'm sorry Ulrich," she whispered quietly as she looked down and her body began to shake from crying. '_I could never stand seeing him like this,_' she thought silently to herself as a tear rolled down her cheek. Ulrich looked at her and noticed the tear that fell to the ground. He felt bad for making her cry and had to find a way to make it up.

"Hey Yumi!" he called out and waited for her to look up. He pulled the box of cigarettes out of his pocket and looked down sadly at them before tossing them over the edge. He watched as they seemed to slowly fall down to the pavement below. "I'm sorry too," was all he could say before leading her back inside before she got too cold. Yumi's cheeks turned red and she hid them behind her hair.

They sat in the little dining area for a few minutes in silence before she looked up at him, "What are you thinking of majoring in for college?" she asked simply as Ulrich looked back at her blankly.

"Well I was thinking of three different major choices. I was thinking of illustration, psychology, or sociology." He whispered silently and looked back at her. "pretty dumb ideas, huh?"


	2. the webchat

Ulrich looked up and rain was pelting the window. "Aww man it is down pouring." he said aloud. He went and closed the curtains and looked back at Yumi, "What now?"

Yumi looked at the clock and stood up. "Maybe I should go before it gets even worse," she said as she picked up her bag and hugged Ulrich before walking to the doors. "I'll call you later," she said while smiling and waving goodbye.

Ulrich watched the door close and turned on the TV. All he got was static and he groaned as he slid into his couch. He closed his eyes and what seemed like seconds later he heard banging on his door. He rose slowly and rubbed his eyes as he opened the door. "Wake up sleepy head it has been only three minutes," Yumi said while shivering. She was drenched and water was dripping off of her as if she was a fountain. "Well are you gonna invite a lady in?" she giggled.

"What… Oh yeah. Come back in," Ulrich said while laying a towel on a chair for her to sit on. "Do you want some dry clothes?" he asked. '_Stupid question. Of course she does Ulrich._'

"No Ulrich, I want to shiver to death here," she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. Ulrich left to go into his bedroom to grab clothes. After five minutes he returned with sweatpants and a flannel. "Sorry Yumi I am washing all my bra and panties so I don't have any to let you borrow," he said with a chuckle.

Yumi giggled and took the clothes. "You know the rules Ulrich, turn around." Ulrich turned around and faced the wall as Yumi changed quickly. "Okay you can look," she said and Ulrich turned around. He looked and noticed that her bra and panties were in the pile of wet clothes. He then looked at her and noticed she left one button too many unbuttoned so that her cleavage showed. Ulrich turned bright red and looked down. "You look really nice Yumi," he said while staring at the floor.

Yumi looked at him and smiled slightly, '_Always the gentleman Ulrich is._' "So how about some TV," She said while getting up and plopping down on the couch. "I'm sorry the signal is gone," Ulrich replied while walking to the TV stand, "We could watch a movie though."

"Okay but I get to choose this time. The one you chose last time was too violent and gory. I had nightmares the whole next week," Yumi said while going to the TV stand as well. She rummaged through Ulrich's DVDs and chose a sappy romance and popped it into the DVD player. She pulled him onto the couch and rested her head on his chest. Ulrich looked down and noticed that he could see her breasts even more from this angle. He shifted his position as a bulge began to form in his pants. Halfway through the movie Yumi fell asleep on Ulrich and he pulled his laptop over to him. As soon as he turned it on he got a video call from Odd. Ulrich opened the chat and looked at Odd's face in the screen. "Man Odd please don't break my screen," he said as a greeting.

"Ha ha very funny Ulrich. How are you doing buddy? I haven't heard from you in a while," Odd replied as he scratched his nose. "I've been fine, Yumi made me sacrifice my cigarettes before. I'm always a sucker to tears."

Odd noticed Yumi's head on Ulrich's chest and chuckled, "Hey Ulrich have you, you know…" he asked while making a circle with two fingers and put another finger through the hole. Ulrich instantly turned red and screamed at Odd. "Odd you perv. Is that all you think about?" Ulrich was so loud that Yumi woke up. She looked up blankly at the screen and barely made out Odd's image that he was still creating. "Odd what are you saying to Ulrich!" she said while sitting up. "What I'm just giving him some healthy advice Yumi. It's not like I'm saying anything disgusting, we are all adults here."

Yumi blushed and looked away from the screen while brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "Well… I…. Ummmm…" was all Yumi could say as she turned farther away. "Well looks like my job here is done," Odd turned around and yelled to someone in the background, "Hey Aelita! Come see who is at Ulrich's place wearing Ulrich's clothes." Odd disappeared from the screen and a minute later Aelita appeared. "Oh hi Yumi," she said cheerfully and smiled widely. "Ulrich can you leave for a few minutes I need to talk to Yumi about something, woman to woman," She turned around and threw something at Odd. "That means you too Odd!" Ulrich left the room and went into his bathroom where he stared at the mirror and saw the pictures pinned to the side of it.

He grabbed the first one. It was of when they first materialized Aelita. He was standing next to Yumi shyly distanced from her though. Jeremy was staring at Aelita and Odd was doing one of his ridiculous poses. His gaze trailed up the pictures until he saw the one he dreaded. It was taken two days before the incident. He slammed his hand on the sink in frustration and instantly regretted it because the pain began to soar up his hand. No matter how hard he tried, he could never bring himself to taking the picture down. It was like a warning to him, to not make the same mistake again…

Yumi was almost finished talking to Aelita, she was now really blushing and noticed Ulrich wasn't coming back in when she called his name. "Hold on Aelita, Ulrich isn't answering me…" she said slowly and put the laptop down. She walked into the bathroom and screamed in horror. She ran to the laptop "Aelita! Get Odd and got over here fast!" she said frantically and ran back into the bathroom.


	3. Could I move in?

Yumi crouched over Ulrich and held a towel against the cut on his arm. Odd and Aelita arrived within five minutes and ran into the bathroom where they heard Yumi sobbing, "No Ulrich, please no Ulrich!" Odd stared in dismay; his best friend was on the ground unconscious with a gash across his arm and a broken shard of mirror in his other hand. He looked at the blood and saw the message on the mirror. '**I should have stopped it…**' Next to the message was the top most picture, smeared with blood as well. Aelita was in the other room on the phone with the police. Yumi kept sobbing pulling Ulrich closer to her. Odd put his hand on Yumi gently to pull her off but she pushed him hard onto the ground. "Don't!" she screeched and began to sob more.

The paramedics arrived a few minutes later but Yumi wouldn't leave Ulrich's side. She sat on Ulrich's side during the ride to the hospital sobbing and holding her head in her hands. Aelita and Odd followed their friends into the emergency room and waited by Yumi's side.

After forty minutes a doctor came out and looked towards the group of three. "Are you here with Mr. Ulrich Stern," he asked in a deep voice. They nodded and Yumi wiped her nose. "Has he had any suicidal thoughts before? Any depression?" he asked while looking at them. Yumi was the first to speak, "No but when he is stressed he would smoke to help relieve the stress… It's all my fault; he threw his cigarettes away for me. I made him remember that day…" Aelita and Odd looked at Yumi and then at the doctor. "Well the good news is that he did not cause major harm to his arm. I don't think he is safe to be alone for a while though. Does he live alone in his home?" Again Yumi answered, "Yes, but I visit almost every day." The doctor made a note on his board. "Okay, and you are… his girlfriend? Fiancé?" Yumi blushed harder than ever this night, "No, I'm just his… best friend."

Again the doctor made a note, "Well we want to keep him over night and we do not want him to be alone for prolonged periods of time." Yumi interrupted the doctor as he took a breath, "Could I see him?" The doctor looked at her and saw the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes again. "I don't see why not. He is in section five room three." Yumi smiled weakly then walked past the doctor. '_Young love,_' the doctor thought silently and smiled.

Yumi peeked around the doorway and saw Ulrich laying in his hospital bed. His arm was bandaged and Yumi could see the stitches poking out of the edges. Again she smiled weakly at him and he looked up at her. For the second time today all Ulrich could say was, "I'm sorry." He looked at his arm and back at Yumi, "Pretty stupid right?" Yumi broke down in front of him. She lay on his legs and cried and cried. After ten minutes Yumi got up and wiped her eyes. Her makeup was smeared worse than ever. She noticed that Odd and Aelita were in the room as well and wondered when they came in. '_There's only one thing to do,'_ she thought to herself then looked at Ulrich. "The doctor said you could not be left alone…" she said while staring at the floor.

"So….." she looked into his eyes, "Could I move in?"


	4. Dozing off

Odd and Aelita looked up in shock. _'Go get him Yumi.'_ Aelita thought silently. Aelita grabbed Odd's hand and led him out of the room, "Help me find the café," she said as an excuse to leave the two alone. Once out of the room Odd and Aelita leaned against the wall and listened. Ulrich stared in surprise and was silent. _'I knew that was too forceful,'_ Yumi thought as she looked away from Ulrich's eyes. Ulrich coughed which made Yumi look up. "You want to move in with me?" he asked slowly. Yumi nodded and looked at him. "Well?" she asked.

"I'd have to get a second bed Yumi." Yumi looked at the tile sadly, '_He doesn't want me to live with him…_' "I'm sorry it was a dumb idea wasn't it," Yumi said and collapsed onto her knees. "No Yumi it isn't a dumb idea. And we will find out what to do about the bed situation," he smiled and looked at her again. '_I still never got over you Yumi…'_ he thought silently to himself.

The next day Aelita and Odd greeted Yumi and Ulrich at the hospital. Ulrich's arm was freshly bandaged and he was smiling a little. Yumi looked at the clock; she only got an hour of sleep. She was watching Ulrich all night. His rhythmic breathing helped her calm down during the night. Odd and Aelita drove them to Yumi's place to pick up her valuables then helped move Yumi into Ulrich's apartment. The spare dresser was now full of Yumi's clothes. A pizza delivery boy came and the four of them devoured the pizza. All three were discreetly watching Ulrich.

Yumi kept drifting in and out of sleep after dinner and her conversation with Aelita on the webcam kept appearing in her dream, as well as Ulrich's body.

**The night before…**

Yumi stared at the screen as Aelita spoke. "I don't know how soon but I think Odd will pop the question soon," she said while blushing and smiling widely. "He seems to be in thought every time we look at each other, which is odd for him." Yumi grinned, "I hope he does Aelita, you guys are perfect for each other." "Speaking of perfect for each other…. What is going on with you and Ulrich. You seem to spend all your time with him." Yumi froze and stared at Aelita '_Why is this what she always asks me._' "We are just friends, nothing more," she said after thinking for a moment. "But sometimes I get the feeling he is staring at me when I'm not looking." She blushed at the end of the sentence and turned her head away. "Come on Yumi make your move, kiss him, hold him tight… wear some sexy lingerie for him." Yumi turned even redder and moved closer to the screen. "I'm not even wearing a bra or panties because they got soaked… I think he noticed because he had a boner before," she whispered which caused Aelita to fall off her chair from laughter. "Don't laugh at me," Yumi whined which made Aelita stop instantly. "Okay Yumi you have to make Ulrich feel like he needs you or that you need him. That should help get the ball rolling." Aelita gave ideas of what to do and Yumi noted them mentally and began to call Ulrich's name….

**Present time.**

Aelita looked at Yumi, '_Though a little drastic you are now closer to him it looks like._'


	5. Where are we?

The gang looked at Yumi who was curled up in the middle of Ulrich's bed fast asleep. She clenched onto a pillow and was out like a light. Aelita and Odd were getting ready to leave when Aelita called Ulrich onto the balcony. Odd pretended to look for the car keys, knowing what Aelita was about to do. Aelita waited until the glass door was shut before talking. "What you did was stupid Ulrich. I know that day was bad and that it hurt you, but it hurt all of us too. Don't make us feel even more pain, especially Yumi. I don't know if anyone said this but Odd tried to get near you two last night and it sounded like Yumi would have killed him. You scared everyone but especially her, and if you hurt her anymore Odd and I will castrate you." She said the last sentence with a smile and patted his cheek before opening the door and calling out to Odd. "Okay let's go," was all she said and the front door closed.

Odd began driving and at the first light began to speak, "Aelita have you ever thought of going back, you know, to the factory?" Aelita tilted her head in thought. "I sometimes want to visit," she replied while staring at her reflection in the window. "I also want to move on at the same time though."

Ulrich looked hard at his notes; psychology had to be one of the hardest classes he took, besides sociology because they were related. He shivered from the cold and looked towards his bed. He rose from the chair and placed a blanket over Yumi to keep her warm. He then went back into his seat and looked at his notes some more. "Maybe this actually isn't so hard," he whispered to himself and began highlighting phrases and terms. Ulrich's eyes began to wander after a while and his eyes began to ache. '_I hurt Yumi_?' he thought to himself as he set his papers down. _'I can't believe I hurt my girl fri…. best friend_.' Ulrich stared at his upper arm and rolled up his sleeve. The eye of Xana stared at him forever tattooed to remind him of the past. "If only things were different…" he whispered to himself as he heard movement from his room. Yumi came out stretching as she did.

"Ulrich what time is it? And where did the others go?" Yumi stretched a little more and the blanket fell off of her. '_I didn't fall asleep with a blanket…_' she thought silently to herself then looked at Ulrich, realizing he must have put it on her. She pulled the blanket back over her shoulders to keep herself warm.

"Umm it's about 9 p.m. Yumi," Ulrich responded while trying to hastily roll his sleeve back down.

Yumi stared at his arm, she saw what he was looking at and sat next to Ulrich, "I look at mine to sometimes." She rolled the bottom of the shirt she was wearing up to reveal the Xana tattoo she had on her side. "We promised we would never forget and got these to be permanent reminders."

_Meanwhile near Kadic Academy._

Jeremie was typing at an amazing speed while downing an energy drink. "I still haven't given up!" For the first time in years he hears the Super Computer beep loudly, it caused him to jump and look in shock. He put on the headset and did something he never thought he would do again….

_Ulrich's apartment._

A loud banging comes from the door "Ulrich open up fast!" It was Odd's voice and Ulrich thinks he knows why, he looked down at both his and Yumi's phones staring at the message. Ulrich opens the door just as Odd was about to kick it down.

"I'm guessing you and Aelita got it too…" was all that Ulrich could say while letting them in.

Odd nodded and pulled out his phone as Aelita did the same they put all phones together it could be a mistake. The words seemed to burn into their eyes. "S.O.S. Xana – Jeremie"

About half an hour later Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Odd are heading to the elevator of the factory. Odd and Aelita are holding hands while Yumi and Ulrich are just shifting glances at each other and blushing. Yumi still has not changed out of Ulrich's clothes. All four of them were radiating in anger.

As soon as the elevator opened Aelita stormed out of it and as Jeremie's chair swung around to greet them he was slapped. "How dare you turn this monster back on!" she screamed at him, "We have been living normally but no you interfered."

Odd and Ulrich both grab Aelita and pull her back before she could reach Jeremie again. Yumi stood there tapping her foot watching the scene.

"Get off of me you two!" she tries to shrug Ulrich and Odd off of her but cannot. After about thirty minutes Aelita calmed down and slumped down onto the floor still glaring at Jeremie.

Jeremie regained his composure and began to speak, choosing his words wisely. "I had to do something, we didn't end it right I know I could make things right."

The gang looks around the room and see delivery boxes and cases of opened energy drinks littering the floor, as well as a bed in the corner. "Man Einstein, weren't you always the neat freak."

"I have no time to clean or enjoy my life, I'm almost done with this program but that doesn't matter right now. Xana activated a tower, I don't know why yet but we have to stop it."

Ulrich sighed and walked up to Jeremie and flexed his muscles before he punched him in the jaw, "Don't think I forget what you did… But we'll discuss that later. If this is an attack then we have to stop it." The gang looked at Ulrich shocked and nodded while Jeremie spit out some blood.

"Get to the scanners. While you guys were gone I was able to build a fourth one. And you're characters were upgraded."

All four walk into the scanners and wait, "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita. Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Aelita. Virtualization."

The four land in the forest sector but something was wrong. "Jeremie there's something wrong." Aelita says while looking around, "Where are we?"


	6. Here for you

"You guys are in the forest sector where I sent you," Jeremie replied as he opened up the map.

Aelita and the other three surveyed the area in shock, "Jeremie I'm going to send you a visual." She focused for a minute and a video feed opened up on Jeremie's screen causing his mouth to drop. The land was scorched and the trees looked petrified. It was as if the sector was hit with a nuclear bomb.

"How can this be possible," Jeremie gasped as a message opened on his screen.

"You fail to comprehend my power –Xana"

"Guys you must deactivate the tower! Xana is back"

Aelita, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich looked stunned, how could Xana be back and why now? "Which way Jeremie?" Aelita called out looking around.

"The tower is due North but there are some monsters guarding the tower, I'll bring up your vehicles if you remember how to use them," he spoke into the mic as the overwing, overboard, and overbike appeared. Ulrich got onto the overbike, Odd got onto the overboard, and Aelita and Yumi climed onto the overwing.

"Just like the old times…" Yumi sighed as Aelita and her sped off towards the tower. "Whenever I get closer to him! Every single time something happens!" she screams when Aelita and her are out of earshot, "It isn't fair Aelita."

Aelita saw the sadness in Yumi's eyes and nodded. "Let's focus on this and have a girls only day tomorrow," she said cheerfully.

The group arrives to the tower and sees three Krabs protecting the tower. They shuffled as their lasers began to charge. Yumi released her fan into the Krab as Odd fired his laser arrow. Ulrich dodged one shot and stabbed the Krab in the Eye of Xana causing it to explode.

The sky grew darker as a voice boomed from overhead, "And to think I almost killed one of the great protectors of Lyoko a day or two ago, with his own nonetheless. It reminds me of last time that was so marvelous!" Everyone froze at these words and stared at Ulrich.

Back in the control room Jeremie was confused. "Guys what is going on, who said that and what do they mean?" He was trying to get a visual but could not.

The voice of Xana chuckled at Jeremie's words, "You're friends didn't tell you? You're best friend since you were kids almost killed himself, or it would have looked that way if my plan followed through."

"Aelita deactivate the tower now please!" Yumi pleaded, if she weren't on Lyoko she was sure that she would be crying. She was staring at Ulrich who had fallen to the floor in shock.

Aelita entered the tower and deactivated it then everyone was materialized. Odd and Aelita got out of the scanners but looked at Ulrich and Yumi, both were on the floor crying. When the others didn't come up Jeremie climbed down the ladder and saw the scene. "What happened?" was all he could say before getting a glare from Aelita. After a minute Jeremie realized, it was just like the last trip they took to Lyoko a long time ago.

"Hey Einstein, if Xana did activate a tower to attack Ulrich, why did you not tell us?" Odd asked after Aelita, Jeremie and him climbed up the ladder into the control room.

Jeremie pondered for a minute, "He may have activated the tower when I fell asleep. What happened when the first tower Xana spoke about was activated?" The other two looked at the floor solemnly.

Odd was the first to speak, "It was almost exactly like last time; centered around Ulrich, pain, sadness, but unlike last time no death…" He rubbed his lower back, it was still sore from when Yumi knocked him down.

It took Yumi and Ulrich half an hour to stop crying and realize the others had left. They both climbed the ladder; their eyes were red and puffy from crying. The others got quiet as they climbed up.

"Why did it get all quiet?" Ulrich asked as he reached the top. He looked at Odd, Aelita, and then at Jeremie, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Jeremie.

Everyone looked around nervously while shuffling their feet and not answering Ulrich's question. He stormed out to the elevator as soon as Yumi came up, "If you are going to ignore me fine!"

Yumi stared at them silently before running to the elevator. She caught it right before the doors closed and slid in. "Ulrich what's wrong?" she said as the door closed. She sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, "You know you can tell me anything."

Ulrich picked his head up slightly and lowered it back down, "No I can't."

Back in the control room Aelita was arguing with Odd. "We can't go after them right now Odd. It just feels like they should be alone."

Odd sat down and pouted, "He's my best friend. I should be there for him. Besides its not like he will get far with Yumi. Ulrich is more oblivious than Sissi when it comes to how Yumi feels, even with them beginning to live together."

This caught Jeremie's attention, "They are living together?" He looked at Aelita who nodded in conformation.

"Yes ever since the incident two days ago Yumi asked to move into Ulrich's apartment. It's more distance for her to drive to school but I don't think she cares. She decided that his well-being was more important than anything." Aelita frowned at Jeremie not forgetting how devoted he was to the super computer. After a while he began to ignore all his friends, even her.

"Well if they aren't back in one minute I'm going to find them." Odd announced while stretching like a cat.

Yumi looked at him hurt, "What do you mean you can't tell me everything?"

Ulrich cringed at the pain in her voice; he never could stand hurting her. "Well… I never… was able… to…" he stuttered and looked up at her face. A single tear rolled down her cheek and hit the floor in front of him. He lifted her face up gently with his finger and looked into her eyes, "Yumi… I.. lo.."

Odd pushed the button of the elevator and saw the doors open, "I wonder where those two went." He walked into the elevator and laughed when he saw Yumi and Ulrich on the floor. "So you two sat here this whole time!" Odd was clutching his side from laughter, "I thought you two ran away."

Ulrich twitched in anger and punched Odd's arm. "You are an ASS Odd!" he shouted as he exited the elevator leaving Odd confused.

"Uhh what did I just miss?"

**Authors Notes- So this is my first time actually making a comment thing. I will edit this chapter definitely but just want to update it for now. Please review and favorite**

**A/N- I edited :3**


	7. About time

Ulrich stared out the car window as Odd drove the four of them back. He just said thanks and Yumi and him left to walk up to the apartment. Ulrich reached into his pockets to look for a box of cigarettes then remembered he threw them over the balcony. He grumbled in annoyance and sat at the table looking at his unfinished school work then sighed. Yumi, aware of his annoyance, sat across of him and grabbed the top sheet. "Maybe I can help you with this Ulrich. It's the least I could do," she said with a tiny smile waiting for his response.

Ulrich smiled weakly and nodded, "Thanks Yumi that would be great." He stared at his fingers trying to decide if he should finish what he was about to tell her before. "Hold on Yumi. I need a minute or two to myself." He rose out of his chair and went onto the balcony trying to relax. He looked in a tiny wooden box he left there and found what he was looking for. After a few minutes he struck a match and lit his cigarette trying to calm his nerves.

Yumi looked at the tiny plume of smoke and sighed softly, "I shouldn't be so hard on him, he has gone through so much and it must be painful sometimes." She got out of her chair and joined him outside. She grabbed his cigarette and tried it out. She choked on the smoke and handed it back to him while coughing, "Man, how can you handle that stuff going in your lungs?"

Ulrich grinned and took another hit, "I didn't ask you to try it. I was the same way the first time though. I guess I got used to it after a while." After a few more hits he flicked the butt over the balcony and blew the remaining smoke in his lungs out of his nose. The smoke curled and floated up into the atmosphere. He motioned for Yumi to join him back inside and returned to his seat. As an extra precaution he put his phone on the couch so Odd could not interrupt again.

"What is it Ulrich?" Yumi asked as she took her seat again.

"Well… I wanted to finish what I was going to say before…." Ulrich's cheeks grew red as he began to trip over his words. "Well…. Uhhh… Yumi… I…" Ulrich looked into her eyes and grew redder. "I… Love… You!" He almost shouted the last bit out.

Yumi looked up at Ulrich shocked. She was blushing as well now and couldn't form words to reply to him. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as a rush of emotions overwhelmed her. "Oh Ulrich! I've been waiting to hear that since we first became friends." Yumi hugged him tightly over the table while planting a kiss on his cheek.

**A/N- I'll update this chapter soon. I know it is short but I've been busy playing Soul Calibur V and drawing. Please review :3 **


End file.
